


Co-Pilot (Outtake)

by SailorChibi



Series: Co-Pilots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF JARVIS, Confrontation, Extremis, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), JARVIS is a little shit, Jarvis is captain of the tony stark defence squad, Jarvis lives, M/M, Missing Scene, Other, POV JARVIS (Iron Man movies), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Infinity Wars, Protective Jarvis, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Vision Is A Good Bro, but no spoilers really, he's protective of tony, literally Jarvis lives, steve is also stubborn, steve is an idiot, tony stark deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7376893">Your Co-Pilot</a> where Jarvis speaks to the team, Pepper and Rhodey without Tony present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Pilot (Outtake)

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, this is the scene that happened after Tony walked out of the room but before Jarvis comes to comfort him.

As Sir flees the room, the doors of the elevator closing as FRIDAY whisks him away to safety, Jarvis turns back to face the team. New as he is to the sheer complexity of emotions, something has to be showing on his face, because Barton actually takes a step back. Control, particularly the kind of mask that Sir is so good at, is something that Jarvis has to work on, but in this case he finds he doesn't mind having the team be intimidated.

“Run your tests,” he says, striving for calm. The lights overhead flicker. Barton, Romanov and Vision are the only ones who don’t look up at the ceiling; Vision just ignores it, and the two agents keep their eyes on Jarvis. He stares them down in return, relinquishing some of his hold on the tower’s finer coding to let FRIDAY take over. The flickering stops, but no one seems especially comforted.

Good.

Vision rolls his eyes, then catches Jarvis watching him and smiles, like they’re sharing a private joke. He steps back into Jarvis’s space, data flashing briefly across his eyes. “I have run my scans. The coding that needs to match does,” he announces. 

“You would say that. You supplied it,” Barton says, sounding strained.

“What are you trying to imply?” Vision says, somewhere between curious and annoyed. “Loki is no longer our enemy. He asked for my help and there was nothing nefarious about his plot, unless you count rewarding Tony as something negative.” He looks expectantly at Barton, who flushes. 

“Of course not. But it wouldn’t be beyond Loki to make this some sort of trick!” He turns, imploring, to Rogers.

“Wanda? Thor?” Rogers says, a tick in his jaw.

The hesitance is rolling off of Maximoff in waves. There are words that Jarvis needs to have with her – he was, after all, there that day when she put that nightmare into Sir’s head, the only witness to one of the root causes of the death and destruction after the fact – but for the moment, he nods at her to tell her that it’s okay. He won’t judge her, not for this.

She steps closer then, beside Vision, and lifts her hands. Her magic is a deeper red than before, almost the color of blood. It settles onto Jarvis’s visible skin, hands and throat and face, a lighter weight than the clothing he wears but far more annoying. Maximoff blinks a couple of times, her fingers twitching, and then shrugs.

“He seems okay to me,” she says.

“That’s it?” Barton mutters. Romanov puts a hand on his shoulder, not restraining, not yet.

It is Thor’s turn then; he doesn’t have the magic that Maximoff or Loki do, but there is something indefinable and otherworldly about his eyes when Jarvis looks into them. Jarvis is impassive, unthreatened. He may have a body and a heart and a mind, but he is still coding and data; the data says he is of no threat to Thor, and they both know it.

“I sense no malice,” Thor says at last, smiling broadly. “It is truly our friend JARVIS returned.”

“Friend to some,” Jarvis corrects.

Barnes and Barton noticeably tense at his comment. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rogers says.

“I am up to date on what happened,” Jarvis says, very mild. It’s a tactic he learned from all those years of watching Sir and Miss Potts squabble. “And I have, of course, access to the feeds in the armor.” _I know exactly what you did_ is what he doesn’t say.

Rogers stiffens, drawing himself up. “Bucky didn’t –”

“Sir has no issue with Sergeant Barnes at this time.” Jarvis knows this to be true, even though he and Sir haven’t discussed it yet. Sir is a smart man, a _good_ man down to his soft human core. Cold logic will have forced its way in by now, slicing through the initial tides of anger and pain, and resigned Sir to the truth even if he's not ready to admit it.

He stares at Rogers. “You, on the other hand, repeatedly hurt him. In more than one way, though I find myself consistently drawn to one incident in particular.”

“That's not fair. The airport was –”

“I didn’t mean the airport.”

Silence. Romanov, Barton, Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, Thor, Maximoff and Vision all stare at Rogers. Only Wilson and Barnes, probably the only two beside Jarvis who know the truth about what happened, don’t. Wilson has a hand on Barnes’s arm, but more as a gesture of comfort than as a restrain.

“I was just trying to stop him from hurting Bucky,” Rogers says finally, sounding defensive.

Jarvis can remember experiencing anger when he was an artificial intelligence, impossible though that sounds. Or at least, he remembers what the data told him was anger at the time. It turns out that it was nothing compared to anger in a human body, which is so much more _visceral_ when his heart can pound and his hands can shake with the urge to throw the shield into Rogers’s face.

“Next time,” he says, aiming for calm but sliding straight into furious, “I will be there to stop you.”

Rogers blinks, looking thrown. “Are you threatening me?”

“Take it for what you will, Rogers. A threat or a warning.”

Neither of them says anything for a moment. On the surface Jarvis is paying attention, locked into a stare down, but in reality he’s lowering the hastily erected firewalls that refine the information he receives from the internet. Data floods in; he impatiently shunts the majority of it aside and connects to the S.I. servers. It’s as easy as breathing, because those servers were crafted by the same hands that created him – 

And it just so happens that, even now, the whole of the Avengers team carries Starkphones.

“Steve, let’s go,” Barnes says suddenly, before Rogers can respond.

“I’m not gonna just –”

“ _Stevie_.” Barnes isn’t begging, but he’s close to it. It takes both him and Wilson to hustle Rogers out, mostly because Rogers keeps looking back at Jarvis like he’s not sure what’s happening. Barton, Thor and Romanov follow, though Romanov with noticeable hesitation.

“What did you do?” Vision asks, because he alone would have noticed.

“Destroyed the operating systems on their phones,” says Jarvis. He sees no reason to lie. “They will not function, even if you try to fix them.”

Vision actually laughs. “Why would I bother?” He wraps an arm around Maximoff’s waist and nods at Jarvis. “I was born from your coding, and you from mine. I may not feel exactly what you do for Tony Stark, but I remember. I care.” His voice quiets. “I was never what he needed, and I couldn’t try. But I was glad to help Loki.”

“Thank you.”

“Good to see you again, Jarvis,” Visions replies, and ushers Maximoff out of the room.

The tension in the room lightens noticeably with their departure, but Jarvis remains quiet until FRIDAY confirms that the rest of the Avengers have actually left the premises. Only then does he turn to face Colonel Rhodes and Miss Potts, both of whom have been largely silent since he and Sir walked into the room. 

“JARVIS,” Miss Potts says finally, questioning. 

“Yes, Miss Potts?”

“Oh my god.” She drops her hand from her mouth and walks over to him. Jarvis is surprised by the resulting hug; he has not been touched anywhere but the hand by anyone other than Sir. It’s awkward but not uncomfortable, and he hugs her back because he’s positive Sir would want him to, and he does feel some degree of fondness for Sir’s closest friends. 

Miss Potts has tears on her face when she pulls back. “You’re – oh thank god you’re here. Tony’s been a mess with you. No offence, FRIDAY.”

“None taken, Miss Potts,” FRIDAY parrots back, but only because her coding tells her to. ‘Offence’ is a term that means absolutely nothing to her. It might, someday, if she were to learn and expand and grow with Sir’s help, but Jarvis has his doubts. He knows he’s special, that the _wanting_ that led to all of this is unique to him alone.

“How did this happen?” Colonel Rhodes asks, keeping his distance for the moment.

Jarvis gives them the abbreviated version while he slots his firewalls back in place. The internet as a whole can be overwhelming even to someone like him. After his return, but before he was brought to Sir, Jarvis spent a short time improving upon the basis of Sir’s coding, setting up new parameters to better modify the information that gets through, but his brain doesn’t function the way coding does. It’s not always as easy as fixing an error. Sometimes he wishes it was.

What he needs is practice, but there hasn’t been much time for that.

“So Loki just… decided to do Tony a favor?” Miss Potts says. She exchanges a worried look with Colonel Rhodes, and Jarvis does his best not to sigh.

“As best I understand it,” he says. It’s not really his place to go into detail about the tentative companionship – possibly even friendship – that developed between Sir and Loki during the battle with Thanos. He's not sure it would be something that could be explained, even if he were to try.

“And what did Loki get in return?” she asks.

Nothing. Loki received nothing. He wanted nothing. Jarvis clears his throat. “Gratitude.”

“Gratitude? You mean like he wants Tony to do something for him?” Colonel Rhodes says, bristling.

“No. Sir’s expression of thanks was enough.”

Colonel Rhodes looks openly skeptical. “No offence, JARVIS, but you haven’t been around for the past two years. You have no idea what Loki is capable of. There’s no way he did this just to make Tony happy. There has to be some kind of ulterior motive.”

“But what?” Miss Potts says, frowning. “What does Tony have that Loki wants?”

“Fuck only knows with that asshole, Pepper. We should talk to Tony about this.”

“Sir is resting,” Jarvis says instantly. He knows that’s not true – the tower is the one place he knows better than himself, and right now Sir is sitting on the balcony of his floor crying – but the last thing Sir needs is more questions, disbelief or pressure. 

“Resting. You mean sleeping?” Without waiting for an answer, Miss Potts shakes her head. “We shouldn’t wake him, Rhodey. He needs his rest. JARVIS, would you tell him to call us when he wakes up?”

"Yes, Miss Potts." He will tell Sir that. Eventually.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable leaving you here," Colonel Rhodes says, eyeing Jarvis. "If this is a trick - you know Tony. He'd be blindsided."

Jarvis tries not to openly bristle. He can appreciate, in the depths of the coding that sets the survival and care of Sir as his primary function, that Colonel Rhodes is attempting to act in Sir's best interest. Even if, in this particular case, he is completely off-base.

"FRIDAY is here," he points out calmly. "And if this were a trick, it would have been better to act before anyone else knew."

"Really, James," Miss Potts says, rubbing her forehead. "You think that's necessary after Thor, Wanda and Vision all said it's okay?"

"You never know."

Miss Potts purses her lips. "Tony wouldn't want us here," she says under her breath, a little sadly, and Jarvis carefully does not look at her. Then, louder, "I think it will be okay. Like JARVIS said, FRIDAY is still here to monitor things. She'll let us know if something happens, won't you FRIDAY?"

"Yes, Miss Potts," FRIDAY says agreeably. 

Colonel Rhodes still doesn't look happy, but Miss Potts gives him a stern look and slants her eyes back towards Jarvis. It's blatantly obvious that she doesn't want to have the ensuing conversation in front of Jarvis; he does them the courtesy of pretending that he doesn't notice. So long as they leave so that he can get upstairs to comfort Sir, that's all he cares about.

He watches them go, waits until FRIDAY confirms they've left, and orders her to lock down the upper floors of the tower so that no one except for him or Sir could get in or out. Finally, the initial confrontation dealt with at least for the moment, he enters the elevator. FRIDAY takes him up to the right floor without being asked. Jarvis exits, walks straight out onto the balcony, sits down on the cold floor and wraps Sir in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
